Lunacyn's Life Story
by LunacynLunar
Summary: This is really just the beginning of my wolf character's life, Lunacyn. This is based on the wonderful novel The Sight by David Clement-Davies. She is a character from my site, one i am very proud of making up.


The fae had given birth. Four healthy pups were in the litter, all blind, deaf and helpless. The fea's pack consisted of herself; her mate Ealdor, the Dragga of the small pack; and her two sisters, Geboren and Clypian. The pack lived on the boundaries of the great forest of Transylvania, far from the safety of the trees and near a poor human settlement. This human settlement did not despise the wolves like other communities would have done; they worshipped the wolf. But of course, these Vargs had no idea about this.  
  
The mother did not name her puppies till their eyes opened a week later, when she could see their true light shine. The litter consisted of three females and a single male, who of which was already showing the attitude of a future Dragga. Ealdor couldn't have been more proud of his mate. The puppies were named with little hesitation. The first female, a silvery grey pup, much like her father, was named Lyft. The second, who was much smaller than the rest and was born with a darker coat, almost copper-like, was named Arnia. The last female in the litter - a dark brownie red pelt covered her back and most of her face. The colour drained to a white on her flanks and underbelly, with a white rim around her maw. This little puppy was named Lunacyn. And last of all; the brother. He was a dark red wolf, mixed with black hairs. His colouring was very similar to that of his mother, who was a red wolf. He was named Dynt. One spring morning, roughly six months after the pups had been born and fully weaned, they played roughly by a small river, tussling with each other and practicing their hunting skills. Since they had opened their eyes and were able to communicate, the puppies separated into two groups. Lyft and Arnia had always been together, playing together and sharing scraps together, the pack would think they were twins if not for their separate colourings. However, this was counter balanced due to Luna and her only brother Dynt always being together. Luna loved her brother; he was like her best friend, often showing submission to him so that she could stay friends with a closer bond, not liking the idea of rivalry... As the pups played, their mother and father approached them with eager smiles across their maws, stopping not only a few feet from the tussling youngsters. The siblings stopped and looked up at their parents, puzzled looks spread across their faces as they waited for the adults to speak.  
  
Ealdor look at his mate, then looked back at them, opening his silvery grey maw to speak. "It is time, children, for you to join us on your First Hunt." His voice was strong and confident, yet also kind and gentle as he spoke to his children. The looks that spread across the cub's faces made Ealdor remember his first hunt, and he laughed at them, making Morgen beam with pride at the excitement her pups showed. The pack had gathered in their Meeting Place, Ealdor sitting high up on his rock and looking down upon his pack mates. The pups were at the front of the pack, their mother behind them keeping them quiet while they listened to their father's speech, Geboren and Clypian smirking at the eagerness the pups were showing.   
  
The pack's territory mainly consisted of open plains and shrub land, as they lived a distance from the forest's cover. Great herds of caribou and bison grazed upon these lands, making them perfect prey for the wolves that roamed these lands. However, this certain pack was too small to bring down a fully-grown bison, so they preferred to hunt the young, old, or injured caribou that were a lot less likely to attack them back... The pups waited, looking up to their father in a worship-like fashion, giving impatient yips as they wanted to get going, never having had this experience in their life before. Ealdor looked down at them and smiled, a smile that was warm and loving. He loved his children more than anything, and he wanted to see them grow up to become the perfect Vargs. Looking then up to the plains in front of him, behind his pack mates, he wiped the gentle look from his face and replaced a serious, more savage look. When he spoke, his voice was full of bloodlust and it almost scared the pups so much as to run from their father, but Dynt only looked up to him further, he had never seen his father speak or act in this way before, and it made him curious to what hunting was like.  
  
"Today we shall hunt caribou. Today is the cubs' First Hunt, and it shall be a success if we must track all night and day to find our kill. Now come forth, you know your positions and you know how to keep control..." He cut short, taking his eye contact from the plain down to the pups below, looking into Dynt's face. Dynt gasped in surprise, for he had never seen the look of blood lust in his father's eye before. Never. Ealdor grinned maliciously before throwing back his head, opening his maw and letting out an eerie, powerful howl that travelled for miles. Luna, Dynt, Arnia and Lyft all yelped in surprise and jumped to the safety of their mother's legs, who in turn gave them a gentle lick before throwing back her own head to join in her mate's howl. This was then in turn followed by her sisters, following the lead until all four adult wolves were joined in a chorus of wolf song... As the song subsided, Luna looked at Dynt with a puzzled yet excited look on her face, standing up with her tail wagging excitedly behind her like it had a mind of its own. Dynt lifted his head to her and signalled that he was feeling the same excitement, making Luna now feel not so out-of-place. Ealdor looked down at his children, and for the first time in the six months they had been members of his pack he growled at them disapprovingly, making the two large pups sit back down and lower their heads in submission, something they had been taught to do at an early age. From his position high on the rock he leapt down and walked through the pack, giving each one a nod of good luck before reaching the end of the small group. He stopped, lifting his head to scent the warm air before growling happily to himself and heading off towards the plain, knowing the pack would follow close behind him.  
  
Luna looked up to her mother, waiting to see what would happen now. Morgen simply gave her daughter a hurried look before pushing them forward. On the pup's first hunt they were to track not far behind the Dragga, with their mother the Drappa behind them to keep them going and then their two aunties at the rear....

The day was light and crisp; with the bright sun Fenris shining powerful and bright overhead with a deep, golden gleam. There is little breeze, but what there is of a light wind it rustles the long, green blades of grass, making it seem like an emerald ocean.   
The small pack travelled over this open land, tongues hanging out due to the intense heat, but still they plodded on, ignoring the heat as best as hey could. However, the adults were used to such conditions while tracking, the pups were not. Their whole life had been lived by the den, where if the temperature rose then they would be able to play in the river or hide under ground in safety. This desperately hot weather made the pups sluggish and weary, taking un-judged steps and every so often tripping over their own paws. Ealdor noticed this happening behind him, but ignored it. If the cubs wanted to hunt, then they should find know what it is like to hunt in such extreme conditions.

As the evening began to settle in, Ealdor lead the pack up a small hill, to the pups however it seemed like a mountain. As they cleared the rim and stood on top, they looked out onto the great expanse of land before them. As the pups stood by their parents they couldn't help but drop their jaws in amazement...

What stood before Luna's eyes was a sight that would never leave her mind for as long as she lived. A great expanse of emerald plains lay before her mixed with scrubs lands, perfect hunting grounds for the wolves. And what grazed on these lands was an even bigger heart stopper for the youngster; a giant herd of Caribou roamed the lands, distant and close calls from mothers to calves and the large, buff males calling over the females. Not only were there Caribou, but large herds of Bison grazed the land, snorting loudly and the loud bashing sounds of males rutting.   
Ealdor looked out across the lands that stood before him. His lands. The look that lay upon his old muzzle was educated and stern. He knew what he was doing, and he knew how to make sure that the pups did exactly what they were told. As Ealdor scowered the lands, looking for an easy victim due to it being his children's First Hunt, Morgen looked down at the excitement and awe that crossed her pup's faces and grinned happily, knowing that this is how she reacted on her First Hunt.

Not long after they had reached the top of the hill, Ealdor broke the silence in the pack and growled deeply, not daring to take his eyes off his subject. Morgen broke her eyes away from Luna, Dynt, Arnia and Lyft, looking up to the herds with a much more serious face, growling back at Ealdor in question. Ealdor twitched his ear to his mate and then back forward, so that it faced the land before him. _**"There is an old Caribou struggling near he scrubs. It looks like it has been tethered in something. An easy catch." **_He spoke, his words were quiet and determined, he didn't want to make any mistakes that would make the herds hear him and flee...

Morgen nodded, squinting her eyes as the sun broke from its haven behind the clouds. Ealdor growled lightly and headed down the hill, his head lowered and his body somewhat shortened to make him almost near invisible in the tall, emerald blades. Luna looked up at her mother expectantly, who now also had her eyes fixed on the prey. Shunting the pups along with her paws Morgen followed quickly after Ealdor and then last came her sisters.  
The small pack went round the great herds, no animal lifted its head in shock or surprise, Luna thought that there must be some magic at work. She followed her parent's lead, crouching low in the grass and trying to run swiftly, but she knew that it would take some practice before she got it right. As they travelled for many more minutes, the grass soon got longer and lost its brilliant green pigment. It got far denser and there were many scrub bushed dotted around them. Luna thought they had entered another dimension, as it was far different to what she had just crossed. Soon enough, not far in front of her she saw the large Caribou struggling with something tied to its leg. Luna almost stopped in fright at the size of the creature. She had never seen the full animal, only been fed chunks of meat that had been brought back from the kill, and she had never expected anything as large as this...

As Ealdor crouched lower to the ground he stepped forward, lifting his paw barely off the ground, but it never landed. His ear twitched suddenly and for the first time in about half an hour he removed his eyes from the Caribou and looked to the scrub near by where great moaning was being heard from. He frowned, growling dangerously. The struggling Caribou heard this and caught up from its position, trying to run off but tripped over and fell to the ground with a crash, startling the pups and making them jump backwards. After he crash came almost silence, when suddenly a great roar came from behind some scrubs.  
Ealdor got up, cursing madly and walked over to the scrub, scenting the air cautiously. His eyes widened with fear and he backed away snarling loudly. Luna and Dynt looked at each other in confusion before turning to Lyft and Arnia, not knowing that it would be the last time they saw their dear sisters full of life. Another booming roar and snorting came from the scrub when finally...it happened...

A great set of horns came charging round the corner of the bush, snorting loudly and sending dust clouds and vegetation flying in it's fury. Ealdor snarled at it, trying to frighten it off and protect his pack, but it snorted back at him, calling loudly and raising its tail as a challenge. Ealdor looked pack at his pack mates with a worried and hurried glance before turning back and standing his ground. He raised himself so he looked larger, bristling the hairs along his hackles and curling back his lips producing large, shining canines. Just then however, more bison arrived behind the foliage, all snorting loudly and calling at the wolves. Calves called to their mothers and their mothers forced them to the centre of the herd, protecting their offspring defensively.  
Luna yelped loudly, running to her mothers side and burying her head within her mother's thick, soft pelt. Morgen stood up and ran to Ealdor's side, grabbing his scruff and trying to pull him back, but he shrugged her off and darted for the herd, growling fiercely at them in warning. This however, did not solve anything. The male bison standing protectively at the front of the herd called to Ealdor and charged forward, the rest of the herd following close behind. This created a stampede that could be herd all over the plains.  
Hundreds of thunderous hooves ploughed their way towards the small, helpless pack. Ealdor cut his charge short and turned back towards his pack, snarling at them to move. For the first, and last time, Luna and her sibling saw true fear in their father's face, and it would be a look they would never forget...

Luna yelped in terror as the bison herd stampeded towards the small group, sending huge dust clouds and vegetation into the atmosphere, drowning out any other sound for what seemed like miles. Luna dived towards Dynt and barked loudly in his ear, _**"We got to get out of here! Where's mummy and daddy?" **_The dust had been blown in her face and she couldn't see a thing. She could hear plenty however. The thundering tone of the bison's hooves ploughing the earth below them, the sounds of snarls, yelps and whimpers mingled with the ferocious snorts and groans of the large beasts. Through her squinting optics Luna could just make out the shape of her brother, looking around with a panic struck face. Just then, a horn came from nowhere out of the dust cloud and Dynt leapt onto Luna, making them tumble under a large bush of bracken, where it was just as dusty. They coughed helplessly and huddled together, terror running through them for the first time in their short lives...

The stampede only last roughly ten minutes, but to the pups it seemed to last an undying eternity. Luna tucked her head into her larger brother's scruff, whimpering sadly at what was happening. This was meant to be one of the best days of her life. What was going wrong?  
As the sound died down from snarls and whimpers, snorts and groans, the hooves that were once so thunderous were now mere patters on the solid earth and were leading in the opposite direction. Luna lifted her head and looked up, the dust was thinner now and was beginning to settle. She felt as though it was safe to venture out, but looked to Dynt before hand and looked at his expression. His face looked almost blank. Optics facing forward and his ears straight up he looked as though he was a statue, tight to the ground by fear and nothing more.

As the bison's hooves could no longer be heard, and the dust had settled now almost to the ground the pups finally ventured from their safe haven, only to be stopped at the entrance by a sight that would chill them to the marrow within their bones...

Lying lifeless of the earth before them was their pack mates, including their two sisters Arnia and Lyft. Each one laying there, no movement at all. Luna breathed heavily, all that could be heard in her ears now were her breaths, her heart and the memory of only a few minutes before. Diverting her widened eyes towards Dynt he held the same expression. How had this pack, once so full of happiness and life, be lying limp in front of her eyes right now? Luna knew the truth, however Dynt was in denial.  
A smirk crossed his maw and he ran up to his still father and tugged his soft ear playfully with his needle sharp teeth, growling playfully. Luna couldn't watch her brother do this, what was he thinking?  
_**"Dynt! Stop! Leave him!" **_She barked at him, her hazel eyes turning glassy with a film of tears. Dynt let go of his father's ear and stepped back, turning to Luna with a puzzled look on his face. _**"Why? They are only playing...it's a test to see our courage!" **_He yipped loudly and bounded to Arnia's chilling body, nudging it with his nose tenderly, trying to flip her over. But as he felt the limpness in his sister's body he leapt back, yelping in fear at what he had just felt. Luna's eyes now sparked in the late, evening sun with tears. She could bare to see this.

Just then, as the two friends, siblings, walked together and lay down by their dead sisters, they heard a soft moaning behind them. Their ears shot up and they turned round to see the red pelted body of their mother stirring. Luna yipped happily and bounded to her mother's side, burying her head deep into the soft fur that once kept her so warm and safe...

Morgen whimpered lightly, trying to push her daughter and only son from her side, trembling badly. Luna leapt back from her mother's side and dragged Dynt with her, knowing that her mother was in great pain from her physical state. Though there were no injuries that were clear on the outside, it was clear that she had terrible injuries internally. Her ribs were broken and that had caused one of her lungs to have been punctured, as was easy to tell with her raspy breathing, leading to blood being coughed up.   
Luna watched in horror as her mother writhed in pain on the trampled earth, whimpering sullenly to the Gods above. She had never seen her mother like this before, to Luna and Dynt she was a strong and silent wolf, that defended her pack with loyalty and pride and would never let anything put harm to her. Dipping her muzzle low Luna padded towards her withering mother, a glassy look once again covering her hazel optics. _**"Mother?" **_Just then Morgen looked up, a look of panic and fear spreading across her bloodied muzzle, her pupils dilating to mere pinpoints as pain struck her. She looked to the skies and howled loudly, forcing Luna back to her brother Dynt, who's own amber eyes were glassy, to Luna this was a living nightmare wanting it to end quickly...

As the sun finally set over the now golden horizon, the herds began to slowly descend to the ground level to rest, many stayed up standing to watch out for predators. But for now, there were none. Luna finally lifted her lids, only to reveal her mother stirring once more and managing to sit upright, signs of pains tired on her bloodied face. Luna yelped happily and bounded over to her mother, this time making sure not to touch her and sat a few feet apart, a look of distraught on her face. _**"Mother! Are you ok? Mother, what happened? Can we go home soon?" **_All the questions in the world she wanted answered she tried to ask them now, but cut short as her mother looked at her. The bloodied muzzle of her mother way gaping open and blood, mixed with her own saliva dangled wearily from her maw. Luna opened her own in horror and whimpered loudly, glancing over at Dynt who was now padding over slowly. Morgen whimpered herself and got up wearily, padding slowly over to her daughter, shutting her tired jaws and licking her lips, trying to make herself look less frightening for her young children.   
Giving Luna and Dynt an encouraging nuzzle with her maw she sat beside them and breathed heavily, a great raspy breathe going in and out. "_**Don't worry children...mother is here. Mother shall show you the way to go..." **_She cut off and collapsed to the ground, landing on her ribs which made her howl in pain as her broken ribs were pushed deeper into her lungs. Luna leapt up in bright and yelped loudly, turning to Dynt for help. What did she mean? Everything was going to be fine, their mother was alive and that's all that mattered. They would hunt and find other wolves. They would survive...

Rolling onto her disfigured side, Morgen winced in pain before opening her cloudy optics that seemed to be in far and distant thought. Her pupils moved from the now starry, speckled shies above to her two children that were now eyeing her in fear. A saddened look crossed her face and she let out a slight shine to her children, bring them closer to their once so strong and powerful parent. She licked them tenderly on the muzzles before speaking.   
_**"Children...you are going to have to leave me here, i cannot help you through your life anymore. Myself and the rest of your pack have given you your start in life, now, to show us all proud..." **_Her voice was weak and almost silent, making the two siblings lean in closer to hear her better. Luna didn't understand what was happening, although she knew what was going to happen, she felt like this was just a test of her survival, but she couldn't deny it. Turning to Dynt with her hazel optics glassy with tears. Dynt's expression was similar to Luna's, but she knew he was still partially in denial. He turned to face his sister and whimpered, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear.   
_**"Why's mother talking like this? I thought it was just a test...this is getting too difficult now...make it stop!" **_His own vocals were quivering with fear and pain from the site of his mother and those lying around them. Luna could only give him a sorry glance before turning back to her mother, deciding to take control of the situation. Stepping forward Luna crouched down by her mother's head, licking it tenderly, but this only made her back away slightly as she could taste her own mother's blood mingle in her mouth.   
_**"M-mother...what, what can we do?" **_Her voice quivered and she snuffled the earth lightly, trying to seem strong but really her emotions were boiling up inside her, ready to explode anytime.  
_**"Oh dear Lunacyn...you have learnt much in your short life, and I know that you are a true survivor. Go, leave with Dynt and travel to the Transylvanian forest that is far to the West. You know where it is...just follow the path and you shall find it. Hunt rodents daily to help keep you going. I know you will be fine. Tell your brother...tell him I have faith in him, and that he is to continue his role as lead male. Be strong my dear sweet Luna..." **_And with an almost effortless breathe raised her head and licked her only daughter's head, a sigh of relief escaped her already damaged lungs as she laid it down again, the cloudiness enveloping her ember orbs as they now stared off into the starry abyss...

Luna was as still as stone, staring unblinkingly at her mother's still body. Dynt whimpered and stepped forward, nuzzling his sister lovingly. She whined and stepped back, her paws shaking in fear. Not taking her eyes off her mother's limp body she spoke, vocals quivering like her mind and body.   
_**"Dynt...m-mother is...she...she's dead..." **_Luna's eyes that were once glassy with tears were now overflowing, the salty droplets ease down her soft cheeks. Dynt leapt back from his still mother after he repeated the same act as he had done with his sister's still body. He stared in shock at his dead mother before giving Luna another glance and bounding off through the brush in the same direction on which they had journeyed to the scene that would never leave his mind.

Not far past midnight Luna had left the scene, following the scent of her brother all the way. She knew that since he was the same age as her, he would tier easily and would soon need to rest. She walked far, dragging her large and weary paws behind her while making sure she kept onto his scent, her mother's last words spinning round and round in her mind, never leaving her alone...

As Luna travelled, her own paws becoming weary from her long day, she began to snuffle the ground and watched her legs shaking beneath her small body weight. Whimpering to herself she then raised her small head, gazing at the twinkling abyss above. Her eyes were glassy with tears again and the stars light sparkled beautifully off her glowing hazel orbs. Just then, something rustled in the grass not far from where she stood, making her jump back in fright, a small yelp escaping her tiny jaws. Feeling curious however she placed a paw forward, leaning in closer to the lump of now black blades, A hiss came from it and a sudden paw with sharp talon like claws swept within inches from Luna's muzzle. Falling backwards onto her haunches she yelped loudly and scrambled back to her paws, crouching low and slinking away. Though Luna was over half a year old, she was now half the size of a fully-grown adult, yet she was the smallest in the litter that once contained four young vargs.   
As the wild cat slunk from the blackened blades, it hissed again and advanced on the young pup, a look of malice flickering in its narrowed optics. Luna panicked, breathing heavily and threw back her head, letting out a bark in terror, not realising that larger wanderers may hear her. But just then, the cat screeched loudly as something larger landed on its back and sweeping it from underneath its paws. The larger wolf slashed and snarled dangerously till the wild cat hissed and fled to the safety of the long grass. Luna whimpered, opening her eyes to see her brother standing in full prime in front of her...


End file.
